


DRAMAtical Murder: suffeRINGS

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Series, Sonic's route, gotta go fast aoba, i am trash please throw me in the garbage thank you, i cant believe thi s, stop me 2k15, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Aoba as he was walking home from the store, on his usual route. But things go a little awry when he decides to take a little short cut in a mysterious dark alley, where a new....strange gang roamed. How will things turn out for our Blue-haired Damsel?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRAMAtical Murder: suffeRINGS

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i would like to apologize on behalf of all sonic fans and the dmmd fandom
> 
> second i would like to clarify i am not a sonic fan nor a furry
> 
> and third i would like to apologize once again

Aoba was inspecting the inside of the bag. Inside were contents he bought from a store. Small things, such as a candy bar, a soda, and lubricant. "Ah, here we go." he said, picking up the box of lubricant and viciously tearing the cardboard container away. He slid the bottle in his pocket, unaware of the construction going on around his usual route. "Wait, what's going on here?" Aoba asked. The brawny, rather large-mustached man in a hardhat before him explained, "Sir, we have this route closed off. If you need to get somewhere, we recommend taking a shortcut." He pointed to a dark, unseen tunnel, to Aoba's misfortune. "No fucking way! That shit's dark as hell!" Aoba shouted. "Look, either you go that way, or you sleep in the streets."

Aoba took one good look at the dark tunnel, then back at the desolate streets of Japan. "Fine." he muttered. He reluctantly walked towards the tunnel, moving closer and closer. The construction man smirked and lifted his wrist to his mouth. "We've got fresh meat for ya...." he whispered. Aoba shuddered, holding his breath as he heard a noise in the dark tunnel. He jumped. "WHAT THE FUCK WHO'S THERE OH MY GOD" he shouted, nearly dropping his bag. He heard footsteps approach him as he attempted to sprint out before being tripped. "A-AH! WHAT THE FUCK, LET GO OF ME!" he exclaimed. He turned around and noted the figure's blue glow and unusually spiky head. "W-What are you....???" Aoba asked between panting.   
The spiky figure then proceeded to kick him in the face. The next thing Aoba knew was that he woke up in a strange, almost other worldly tunnel. "W-where am I...."


End file.
